horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cotton Eye Joe
"Cotton Eye Joe" is a song by Swedish country-dance band Rednex. It was originally released as the debut single for the band's debut album Sex & Violins on August 12, 1994. In 2002, the band re-recorded the song with more modern sounds and released it as the first single for their greatest hits album The Best of the West on July 24, 2002. The song is heavily sampled from the traditional American country folk song of the same name. Lyrics If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eyed Joe I'd been married a long time ago Where did you come from? Where did you go? Where did you come from, Cotton-Eyed Joe? If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eyed Joe I'd been married a long time ago Where did you come from? Where did you go? Where did you come from, Cotton-Eyed Joe? If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eyed Joe I'd been married a long time ago Where did you come from? Where did you go? Where did you come from, Cotton-Eyed Joe? If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eyed Joe I'd been married a long time ago Where did you come from? Where did you go? Where did you come from, Cotton-Eyed Joe? He came to town like a midwinter storm He rode through the fields, so handsome and strong His eyes were his tools and his smile was his gun But all he had come for was havin' some fun If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eyed Joe I'd been married a long time ago Where did you come from? Where did you go? Where did you come from, Cotton-Eyed Joe? If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eyed Joe I'd been married a long time ago Where did you come from? Where did you go? Where did you come from, Cotton-Eyed Joe? He brought disaster wherever he went The hearts of the girls was to hell broken sent They all ran away so nobody would know And left only men 'cause of Cotton-Eyed Joe If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eyed Joe I'd been married a long time ago Where did you come from? Where did you go? Where did you come from, Cotton-Eyed Joe? If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eyed Joe I'd been married a long time ago Where did you come from? Where did you go? Where did you come from, Cotton-Eyed Joe? If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eyed Joe I'd been married a long time ago Where did you come from? Where did you go? Where did you come from, Cotton-Eyed Joe? If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eyed Joe I'd been married a long time ago Where did you come from? Where did you go? Where did you come from, Cotton-Eyed Joe? If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eyed Joe I'd been married a long time ago Where did you come from? Where did you go? Where did you come from, Cotton-Eyed Joe? Why It Sucks # Extremely repetitive lyrics, even for an eurodance song. # The beat is pretty much the same throughout the song. # The chorus was sung 11 times throughout the entire song! # The song received a weird music video involving the band looking extremely messy and disheveled while happily having a hoedown party in a barn with a mechanical bull, skimpily-dressed cowgirls and (for some reason) a man who was feathered and tied up. # The song received an unnecessary remix in 2002 that changed the instrumentals to a more rock-based tune. It also received its own music video that is literally nothing, but a mosh pit containing bikers and skimpily-dressed females. # If you dig into the song's context carefully, you'll learn that the song is actually about cheating on an STD-ridden cowboy and joining his harem! Redeeming Qualities # This is Rednex's debut single and helped propel the band's career and recognition outside of their home country Sweden. # Andy Hull, Gobotron and Daniel Radcliffe made a hauntingly beautiful version of the song for the 2016 movie Swiss Army Man. Trivia * "Cotton Eyed Joe" is sometimes mistaken as a Primus song. Videos Rednex - Cotton Eye Joe (Official Music Video) -HD- - RednexMusic com|The official music video for the original version Rednex - Cotton Eye Joe 2002 (Official Music Video) -HD-|The official music video for the remix Cotton Eye Joe - Swiss Army Man Soundtrack (Official Video)|The official audio for the Swiss Army Man version of the song Category:1990s Songs Category:2000s Songs Category:Remixes Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Covers Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Internet Memes Category:Just Dance songs Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Gross songs Category:Electronic Songs Category:Country songs Category:Debut Singles Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Dancemania Songs